Fade to Black
by dirty little secret xx
Summary: Stephanie, Trish, and Lilian have been best friends ever since they all started in the WWE. Now they're all going through the ups and downs of relationships. Can their friendship see them through it all?


Title: Fade To Black

Rating: T. (for now, if I need to change it for one chapter or more, I will give warning before the start of the chapter.)

Author: Mollie

Couples: Stephanie McMahon/Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus/Christian, Lilian Garcia/John Cena. Possibly a couple other pairings, but those three will remain the main ones.

Summery: Stephanie, Trish, and Lilian have been best friends ever since they all started in the WWE. Now they're all going through the ups and downs of relationships. Can their friendship see them through it all?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. So please no one come to me like 'omgzzz im s0o0o0o0o gunna sue u!111oneoneone' because I don't have time to deal with your shit, kthanksbye. Oh, and enjoy the story )

Note: In this story, all of them DO work for the WWE. I will be using their stage names, just because I find that easier. Mmkay, now that we got that cleared up, please read & review!

-

Stephanie McMahon, Trish Stratus, and Lilian Garcia sat around a coffee table in the local Starbucks of the town they were in, Orlando, Florida. Trish and Lilian poured some sugar into theirs before stirring and taking a sip, but Stephanie simply left hers black. Chatter filled the air around the girls as "Cool" by Gwen Stefani played faintly over the loud speaker in the coffee shop.

"So Trish, how are things going with Christian?" Stephanie asked after taking a long drink of her coffee.

"Oh man, things are going great. You know, it's only been three weeks, but I really felt like we've connected, ya know?" Trish responded with a smile.

"That's how things were with me and John, but wait until you hit the sixth month," Lilian joked, laughing a bit.

"I don't know, things feel so right with him."

"I told you you liked him." Stephanie said, a look that said 'I told you so' written across her features.

"Shut up!" Trish said jokingly as she stirred her coffee some more, thinking back to a couple months before, when Christian and Trish both knew they liked each other, but never admitted it, up until three weeks ago when Christian finally got up the guts and asked Trish out. It took her a while, but eventually Trish said yes.

"Oh Stephanie, oh Lilian, I don't like him! We have nothing in common, blah blah blah." Lilian said, mocking the words that Trish used to say to herself and Stephanie.

"Leave me alone!"

All three of the girls laughed before changing the subject a bit.

Stephanie sighed, looking down at her wedding ring, "God, I miss Chris."

"I miss Christian too! We just started dating and he's already leaving me! Pfft." Trish said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much going crazy without John. I can't believe they won't be back for another ten days, they've only been gone for three and look at us."

Their faces all fell a bit as they looked down at the coffee cups clutched in their hands.

-

Contrary to the girls beliefs, the guys were back from their trip down to OVW. Their training trip was cut short when a couple of the guys they were training backed out of the program. Chris had called up Linda to see where Steph and the girls had gone and she told them. Now they were walking down the sidewalk, on their way to Starbucks, to surprise their significant others with a return home.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see Trish." Christian said as he shoved his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Dude, you just saw her three days ago." Chris pointed out.

"I know, but we just barely started dating, so everyday counts."

"Yeah, that's how me and Lil were, wait until you hit that six month bump." John said, not knowing that his girlfriend had spoken the same words not five minutes ago.

Finally, they reached the entrance to the coffee place and looked in the window, seeing the girls talking and all looking a bit glum. They walked slowly into the building and snuck up behind the girls.

"I wish they would just hurry up and get home." Lilian spoke softly.

"You wish who would hurry up and get home?" John asked with a smile on his face. Lilian turned around slowly, recognizing the voice, her mouth slightly ajar. The other two women did as Lilian did and were shocked to see the guys.

"CHRIS! What are you doing home so soon!" Stephanie asked, jumping out of her seat and throwing herself into his arms. He stumbled back a bit, not expecting her to leap on him, but hugged her back.

Trish had grabbed Christian by the hands and pulled him in for a long kiss. While those two were still kissing, Chris answered their question.

"Well, some of the guys that we were training down there in OVW backed out of the program. Said it wasn't what they expected, that they didn't want to be wrestlers after all. So the owners decided to reschedule the training program for another time, when they get guys that actually WANT to be there."

"How stupid. But I'm just glad you guys are back." Lilian said as she wrapped her arms around John and pulled him in for a small kiss on the lips.

"Me too." Stephanie did the same to Chris, making the kiss linger for a bit longer though, "I'm so glad you'll be home for our anniversary next week."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Chris said kissing her on the forehead.

Trish and Christian finally pulled away from their kiss, still hugging, their faces brightened with huge smiles.

"I guess Christian's happy to be home." Lilian joked as he pulled Trish in for another kiss.

"So, do you ladies want to go out to eat or something?" John asked, Lilian still wrapped in his arms.

They all nodded in agreement. Even Trish, whos lips were still attatched to Christian's.

-

The couples walked into the local French resturant, just down the street from the Starbucks shop they just left. A waiter greeted them at the door, and showed them to their table. After ordering their drinks, they started to make themselves comfortable and start up a conversation.

Trish scooted closer to Christian, looking up at him, smiling, as he slung his arm over her shoulders. "I'm so glad you guys are back," She said, placing a light kiss on Christian's lips.

The girls followed in suit, also moving closer to their men. "I woulda gone crazy if I had to wait for you any longer." Lilian said softly, looking at John.

Stephanie didn't say anything to Chris, but simply put her hand over his. He looked at her and smiled before giving her a small kiss.

Soon, the waiter arrived again, and the group ordered their meals. Not too much longer afterwards, their meals arrived, fresh and hot. As they all dug in, Lilian started to feel a little uneasy. Her stomach twisted and turned. It wasn't the food, for this she was sure, because she hadn't even taken a bite yet. She excused herself from the table and walked briskly to the restroom. Stephanie and Trish looked at each other for a while, before following after Lilian

-

Upon entering the restroom, Trish and Steph heard some gagging noises emerging from one of the stalls. They walked over and tapped their knuckles on the stall door.

"Lilian, are you okay?" Trish asked, concerned about her friend.

There was no response, but just more noises of Lilian being sick. Steph looked at Trish, confusion etched on her face.

"Lil?" Steph called out.

Finally the noises stopped, and Lilian opened the door to the stall. She said nothing, but her two friends walked into the stall.

"What's wrong honey? Was it the food?" Trish questioned.

Lilian shook her head no. A couple tears started streaming down the ring announcer's face. Stephanie scooped Lilian into a hug, "Oh sweetie, don't cry. We'll take you home and get you some medicine or something."

The blonde again shook her head.

"Why not, you'll be fine. It's probably just nerves or - " Lilian cut her friend off.

"No, I know what it is, and it's not food or nerves or anything."

"Well I mean, what could it possibly be? It has to be the food, I'll talk to the manager. You know what, maybe it was an allergic reac - " This time it was Stephanie's turn to get cut off by a shouting Lilian.

"I'm pregnant!"

-


End file.
